fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Crop Cornacopia Created By Dr. Food Stops World Hunger
Scientist solves world hungry with extensive research An unknown scientist by the name of Dr. Food (named after this wild obsession with eating) has discovered a super food which he calls Cornacopia, ''he has claimed that this crop is able to stop world hunger and it has. After years and years of research Dr. Food tells Jonah Hill a journalist for ''NNC '' that he stumbled upon the uncanny concoction when he tripped and hit a class beaker which fell on to his corn he was having for lunch and seconds later it duplicated into two, then four, the eight pieces of corn. When he planted the corn in his unfertilized soil he noticed that they grew just fine and after a few days of heavy wind and rain they were not affected and were ready to eat. He tells Patty Sucksface, a writer for ''BCMSN that the liquid that was in the beaker was a mix of sprite and an unknown substance called chemical X, and with this knowledge he has been able to create more and send them around the world to places like Zambonzilla (a third world country in the desert) to help feed hungry children. But that isn't all sources say that Dr. Food is working on a new project to cure thirst. A breakthrough of a life time Dr, Food always heard about third world countries like Zambonzilla where the food consumption was down to about 20% of the population according the Food Consumption Agency who analyze the amount of food bought and consumed in each nation. This meant that about 80% of Zambonzilla's population was not buying food and or consuming it, this fact troubled Dr. Food to the point where it was hard for him to sleep at night. So he spent those long nights working on ways to create a crop that would help those poor people and put his mind at ease. After a while he started to obsess over finding he right combination, he worked day in and day out, never saw the outside world unless he had to get groceries, more materials for his experiments. Until that day when he was so tired that he tripped and knocked over the beaker on the corn and created Cornacopia. Cornacopia ends world hungry and starts a new era of food In order to silence the critics once and for all Dr. Food decides to plant the crops in all climates the world has to offer to prove that the food is In fact - super. Dr. Food calls on the great food specialist Dr. Pepper of the center for food control to observe and see it to be true, after a month the crop fully Blooms at an even faster rate than they thought, Dr. Pepper immediately writes an article in the food journal of the world describing the crop as "the first miracle since Jesus parted the Red Sea" unlike many of his counterparts Dr. Food has no means to make money off of the crop, he gives seeds to all the various nations and basks in the pure glory of what he has done. References Hill, J. (2045). Food for thought. NNC, ''p.3-6 Sucksface, P. (2045) Super doctor creates super food. ''BCMSN. Kapahulu, HI: Lilikoi '' Food Consumption Agency (2040). ''Food purchased and consumed Pepper, K. (2046). Center of Food Control Editors Gavin Mateo Michael Semintal